Wagering game machine makers strive to provide new and entertaining games on a continuous basis. One way of increasing the entertainment value associated with casino-style wagering games (e.g., video slots, video poker, video black jack, and the like) includes offering a variety of base games and bonus events. However, even when new base games and bonus events are introduced, player interest may lessen after repetitive play, once the content of the base games and bonus events has essentially been exhausted.